Rot and Rust
by kingorin
Summary: tales of grandeur about a band of heroes as they attempt to save their nation and possibly the world from war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one part one

'Cause I'm mad, I'm bad, like Jesse James

John lee Hooker - I'm Bad Like Jesse James

Rot and Rust

It started much the way most tales start; in a tavern. Taverns are great. Cheap food, good ale, warm beds, and a roof over your head. One only needs to worry about the occasional thief or hustler attempting to swindle you at some game of "chance". But for those experienced in the art of the alehouse it can be a little slice of heaven.

The night was dark and foreboding. The sky had been threatening the grounds with rain for days and the ensuing storm would be one not to be caught in. The tavern was packed with all manors of men, women, and monsters. Sogwood was a fairly large city with a vast assortment of characters frequenting it. The city had been built by humans centuries ago as a trading outpost with the hopes of fostering better relations with the nearby Xaflij Elves and the Burdrock Dwarves to the north. Although trade flourished, relations did not. Both elves and dwarves mistrusted the humans and the surrounding bogs and swamps surrounding Bogwood proved to be a deadly deterrent to settlers. However, it did prove to be a magnet to those seeking fame and fortune through skill with a blade or bow. Many legends and stories swirled of forgotten temples sunk in swamps or abandoned fortresses lost to time in the Forgefang Mountains. Whatever the reasoning, young men and women of varying skill and specie began to flock to the murky trading post, slowly swelling it's population to nearly a hundred thousand. Some achieved some degree of success as adventurers while others instead turned to more traditional forms of business like blacksmithing or opening shops. Things seemed to be running along smoothly until recently. Trade between the elves and dwarves had all but stopped and the last caravan that had gone out to trade had been a week late in returning. A general feeling of unease had begun to creep into the minds of the townsfolk, but here inside the Gnomes Hat, the fire was roaring, music was playing, and the ales were flowing.

On a small stage in the corner of the cramped first floor of the tavern stood a lanky human blowing on a harmonica. Near him sat a handsome looking dwarf singing and a well dressed goblin playing trumpet. The music was a too much of a slow rhythmic heartbeat for the atmosphere of the place, yet no one seemed to mine. Round tables were strewn about, crowded with people. Massive looking Orcs with tribal tattoos, denoting their clans and achievements, sat alongside sleight elves garbed in the colors of the forest. Humans toasted stout thick bearded dwarves for their drinking prowess who in turn praised the humans for their ability lose in drinking contests. One particular pair sat nestled against a wall. Two men, both human, sat at a small table. The one was well dressed in a red tunic, black trousers, and a long worn leather coat with a red trim. The man was lean with a mane of unkempt hair that fell down his back and grew across his face, the color of old silver. He wore a slight smile and listened to the man across from him while leaning back in his chair, slinging an arm over it's back. The second man wore a simple blue traveling cloak pulled tightly against him. One could make out his slightly tanned face and long greasy hair that fell from under his hood as he leaned forward to converse with his friend.

"Well have you found us work? We can only stay here a few more nights before we run out of coin"

"Relax enjoy yourself. I am sure something will turn up."

"How can I relax when I don't know where we will be sleeping next week?!"

"When do we ever know where we will be Ziggy?"

"ZAUBARE! My name is Zaubare! How long will we travel together before you remember? I know your name Armant! You could try a little harder" Shouted the cloaked man.

"WHOA Whoa ...whoa" replied Armant, raising his hands in a calming gesture. "Everyone knows your name is Zaubare, old friend. Ziggy just sounds better. It adds a little sunshine to your otherwise dour disposition" said Armant with a smile as he took a long draw on his dark ale.

Zaubare looked at him for a moment and suddenly his stone face cracked into a smile and he too took a swig of his wine.

" OK but tomorrow we get to work. For real."

"Of course." replied Armant and the two turned their attention to the band.

Across the tavern sitting at the bar, an unlikely pair of a dwarf and a halfing sat together, laughing loudly and regaling one another with tales of grandeur. The dwarf was dressed in animal skins and a helmet adorned with a massive set of ram's horns. Hair dark as night rolled out from under his helmet and down his shoulders. A thick black beard sprung from his face and was tied into several points. It was hard to tell if he had a mouth except for when he was laughing or shouting which he did quite often. The halfing was also a peculiar character. She stood no more than 3 feet tall but carried herself as if she were a giant. She wore tarnished and dented scale mail armour and a long brown braid down her back.

"So afer I smashed th' two orcs t'gether I threw em at th' thrd an then jumped on top o the whole lot a em an started STOMPIN!" the dward said. He hopped off of his bar stool and proceeded to stomp on imaginary orcs in demonstration. The halfling watched in delighted of his theatatrics.

Outside the rain had begun to fall and the crack of thunder could be heard.

"The storm has finally broke" said the halfling

"Aye, an 'm glad t'be inside. The sky looked to be ready to pour all the wrath a hell onto us as I was coming inta town."

" What? Big bad dwarf afraid of a little water?"

"Ach NO LASS! Im afraid o' the smell coming offa these hides after a downpour like that! BWAHHAA!" laughed the dwarf as he gestured to his own animal skin tunic.

"Well since we are here and you don't smell too terribly, let me tell you abut the time I was questing with this grou..."

But her story was interrupted by a crash! The grime-covered window looking out onto the street, shattered inward along with the body of a town guard. A moment later the front door was burst open by a massive looking orc wielding a wicked looking mace, dripping with blood. Before anyone could utter a word the orc was upon them moving to the first person within reach. An older looking human well into his cups. He looked up dumbfounded as the orc's mace came down in a slow heavy arc on his head, shattering bone and spraying everyone at the table with blood. Other patrons of the bar began to rise, grabbing cups or chairs to arm themselves and began to advance on the orc when a wave of a half dozen or so more flooded into the bar. At the same time several spears came soaring in through the broken window finding their marks in two more townsfolk. At this point all hell broke loose. People rushed for the window trying to escape the orcs but as they leapt from the tavern they were run down in the rain soaked streets by goblins mounted on mangey hyenas.

Inside the halfling woman leapt from her stool. Her eyes glowing with a strange blue hue.

"Evil," she muttered, "They are all EVIL... I HATE EVIL!"

The halfling woman grabbed a chair and broke it apart with a single kick of her boot clad foot. She scooped up a piece that had splintered nicely into a point and rushed at the orc with the mace. He swung at her but she nimbly dove under the swing and planted the splintered piece of wood into the beast's foot. It howled in pain and kicked the halfing back amongst the scattered remains of a table with it's good leg. Suddenly a clay tankard shattered against it's skull as the dark haired dwarf leapt from a stool and landed on the orc.

" Nice of you to join the fight dwarf!" shouted the halfling, picking herself up from the floor.

"I'd rather na waste the ale on the skull of some sloberin savage" came the reply as he grabbed another tankard off of a nearby table, downed it, and smashed the empty vessel against his pinned foe.

Meanwhile across the tavern the two men, Armant and Zaubare, quickly rose to their feet at the first sign of trouble. One of the Orc raiders rushed towards them but Armant kicked a nearby chair into the oncoming raider's shins causing a spectacular fall straight into the upswing of Armant's fist. Zaubare stood calmly in the corner muttering to himself as a duo of orcs rushed him. Their hot blood crazed howls were about to be upon him when he lifted his hands and unleashed a torrent of arcane fire that engulfed them both. The two orcs shrieked out in pain and attempted to stumble back before succumbing to the flames. As they finally came to rest on the tavern floor they happened to ignite some of the various splintered bits of wood and alcohol as well as the tavern itself. Whomever was left scurried for the door.

"I'm gonna grab our stuff! Clear me a path!" shouted Armant.

He made a mad dash for the bar, vaulting tables, and dodging orcs along the way. Zaubare conjured bolts of magic to strike out at foes that stood in Armant's path allowing him the leeway to finally leap over the bar amidst a clatter of broken glass. He began to make his way, crawling to the storage room at the end of the bar, where he had seen the barkeep take their weapons upon entrance (as per city regulations). He didn't get very far before he saw her appear from the storage room herself armed with a pair of axes and a bandoleer of daggers. She practically stepped on Armant as she strode towards the front of the bar where she let fly her two axes, both finding their mark deep in the chest of an orc that had been blocking the exit.

"EVERYONE OUT !" She barked before pulling a pair of daggers from her belt and moving towards the next orc in her path.

Armant scurried to his feet and into the small room, where he began to rummage frantically through the various blades, bows, and bags checked in by commoner and adventurer alike. He found his sword and "tool belt" as well as Zaubare's bag of notes and magical odds and ends. He noticed a particularly nice looking axe as well and decided to grab it. It would be a shame to let it be ruined here in a fire and even though it wasn't his style of weapon he was sure that it could buy them a couple nights lodging somewhere less flammable. Upon exiting the small room he called to Ziggy.

"I got our stuff, make for the streets. The whole place is going up!"

The cloaked man ran for the window and managed an awkward dive that would probably be better described as a sliding motion though it served it's purpose. Armant began to make his own escape when he heard a sharp bark from across the bar.

"Oi! Where ye be goin wit me axe?!" shouted the dark haired dwarf, a bloodied chair leg in one hand and a tankard in the other.

" I was retrieving it for you! We need to properly arm ourselves if we are going to win this fight!"

Armant quickly slid the axe across the bar to the dwarf whose eyes now shined with devilish delight. He turned and threw himself into battle with the nearest opponent he could find, steel slicing through the air and biting into green flesh, eliciting howls of pain. Another voice called for a sword from beyond the bar but was lost to Armant. A moment later the blood spattered face of a halfling woman popped up onto the other side of the bar.

"If you're grabbing gear, get mine! A sword and bag bearing the symbol of Jetrol. Well, don't just stand there MOVE!" commanded the diminutive figure.

Armant not sure what to do dove back into the small room and began searching. It did not take long to find the small blade and bag but when he reemerged he saw how quickly the fire had spread. The back section where he had been sitting had been entirely engulfed along with the stage. A damn shame he thought to himself, they were good. He leapt over the bar and tossed the halfling her things.

"Best get choppin before we start droppin'" he said with a smirk as he pulled his own blade from it's scabbard. It wasn't much to write home about, nicked and rusted in some parts but it could still run an orc through and it had been Armant's first purchase as an adventurer. The orcs, however, had decided to fall back, leaving a clear shot to the door.

As they emerged they were met with the sights and sounds of chaos. The city itself was under siege. Fires raged down the cobbled streets in spite of the rain and things much larger than orcs lumbered about. The clash of steel on steel and cries of battle could be heard through the storm. The band of survivors from the bar had set up a defensive position the middle of the street using two overturned carts as cover against the mounted goblins and roaming orcs. Armant and the halfling found Zaubare standing alongside the dwarf with the finely crafted axe and tossed him his bag. Then proceeded to fasten the strange "tool belt" onto himself.

"Saved your diary for ya. Oh and thanks for torching the place, I really didn't want to have to pay for those two drinks we ordered but next time give me a heads up, I'll order the steak too." quipped Armant.

"They started it." retorted Zaubare

"Well, we are finishing it." came a stern voice from behind them.

The Barkeep still clad in her leather apron holding her bloodstained axes leveled her gaze upon the two men.

"You two are with me, you owe me for the drinks you never paid for and if we survive I will call us even for the fire. And you two, short and stout. Grab your steel we have a city to save."

The dark haired dwarf looked down at the halfling.

"She better be calling _me_ short 'cus I been watchin me weight lately"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1 part 2

rot and rust

Trouble oh trouble set me free

I have seen your face

And it's too much for me

cat stevens – trouble

Things were much worse than could be imagined. Orcs, goblins and giants had banded together into a somewhat cohesive unit and had begun to lay waste to the city. However they were no normal band of rabble, they had been armed and armored with steel. The small band of heroes that escaped the inferno that had been the Gnome's Hat began to make their way through the city streets with the intent of getting to the town square, but things do not always go to plan.

Rain poured down soaking the group to the bone as they crept along back alleys. Lightning ripped across the sky followed by the deafening crash of thunder. There was movement up ahead, lots of it, then another crack of thunder followed by an explosion sending gore and cobblestones flying past the exit to the alleyway.

"What witchcraft be that boyo?" said the dwarf turning to Zaubare."d'ye have the power ta do tha?"

"No, that kind of magic is beyond me and I doubt that we should try to confront the person who wields it"

"Quiet, as they move past us we will launch an attack, catch them off guard. Maybe we can take this mage down before reinforcements arrive." said the Barkeep

The group inched closer to the edge of the alleyway weapons drawn when they finally caught sight of the "mage". A massive giant carrying what appeared to be a cannon under it's arm and chained to a cart. All about it scurried goblins, hacking away at townsfolk as they fled the monster. In the center of the street was a gaping hole. As the heroes looked on, the giant reached back into the wagon and pulled out a cloth cylinder and slid it carefully into the cannon, taking care to shield it from the storm. Then it pulled a cannonball from the cart and slid that into the canon. It placed the cannon against it's shoulder and pulled a small lever towards the rear. It then took aim and pulled a trigger much like on a crossbow and the cannon erupted! Another building further down the block shattered sending derbies cascading down. The group of heroes leapt back down the ally unsure of how to proceed.

"That's no magic my good dwarf. That's alchemy!" declared Armant

"Well that's all grand but how d'ya kill it?" questioned the dwarf.

"The cart, if we can destroy that cart then it wont have anymore black powder and that cannon will be dead weight in it's hands. Ziggy can you do more of your magic fire?"

" Not right now"

"How soon are we talking? A few moments? "

"Tomorrow." murmured Zaubare fidgeting with the hem of his cloak .

"We should go back to the bar, get the others and find a different rout of escape." said the barkeep.

"No we can do this" interjected Armant. "if you can distract the goblins I can sneak around and set the cart ablaze. But when I do you better run." as he said this he began to pull flasks from his "tool belt" .

The group steeled themselves and then rushed to meet their foes on the rubble-strewn, rain-slicked street. As the unorthodox party emerged they managed to startle their opponents. Seizing the opportunity they drew first blood. The halfling flung herself at the nearest goblin knocking it to the ground and then planting her blade deep within it's chest.

"STAND DOWN EVILDOERS LEST YE TASTE MY STEEL!" shouted the wee warrior.

The dwarf followed his drinking companion's lead and charged into the street. He moved passed the downed goblin and half slipped, half dodged another goblin's charge. He was a stones throw away from the giant and picked up his pace rushing headlong at the gargantuan thing. However the giant noticed the small furry ball of fury and as it approached lashed out with a savage kick which sent the dwarf tumbling through the air and skittering across the street. The dwarf began to slowly push himself to his feet still clutching his axe when he noticed the giant's laugh and looked up to see it taking aim at him with it's cannon. Thunder crashed and the dwarf felt a weight slam into him and knock him once more to the ground. He should have been dead but as he looked up through the rain he found the barkeep quickly moving to her feet and then extend a hand.

" Get up dwarf that thing still stands" ordered the barkeep.

The dwarf grunted taking her hand and hopping to his feet.

"Aye lass, let's go bloody our axes eh?" replied the dwarf with his sinister smile.

Zaubare strode out of the ally clutching a broken board. The first goblin to take note of him had just emerged from one of the nearby buildings with something in it's mouth. Zaubare rushed at the goblin swinging wildly with his improvised club. The goblin began moving back, easily blocking the wild blows but overwhelmed by his opponents larger stature until finally it's back was against the wall of the building he had emerged from. He dropped to the ground and bit at Zaubare's leg. Zaubare shouted in pain and redoubled his smashing, this time connecting full force with the goblin's skull, knocking it from his leg.

Meanwhile Armant had doubled back down the ally to circle around the block and approach the giant's wagon from the rear. He moved swiftly but stealth fully. As he turned the final corner he could see the wagon. No more than 20 yards away. His companions had indeed distracted their foes and it would be an easy task to destroy the cart. He double checked the knot on the scarf he had used to tie together three glass flasks. One part lamp oil two parts witchfire and PRESTO! A cart killing concoction for less than 50 gold. Stepping from the shadows he began to swing the scarf like a sling. Slowly taking aim, he set it spinning faster and faster then just as the beast was moving to retrieve another powder cartridge, he let fly. The bomb sliced through the rain like a hot knife through butter, crashing into the rear of the cart with a shattering sound followed by a twinkle of light and then FWOMP BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 part 3

And they think that they have got the battle won  
I say forgive them Lord, they know not what they've done

**by Jimmy Cliff – The**Harder They Come

For a moment it seemed like day had broken. So bright was the flame and the eruption of all the powder that it had robbed everyone in the area of hearing. The halfling rose on shaky legs to survey the wreckage. Whatever goblins had survived were gone. And the giant was torn asunder. It appeared that the cannonballs in the cart had done the work. Many of the surrounding buildings also bore the marks of the explosion, some even crumbling. The halfling sheathed her weapon and began to shuffle to where she had last seen her companions, when she heard a muffled whimper from beneath the wreckage of an decimated wall. She quickly ran to the rubble and began to frantically dig. The whining became louder and after a few minutes she lifted a large rock to reveal, a hyena. The creature was hurt but still managed to wiggle free of the wreckage now that so much had been cleared and attempted to snap at the halfling. Her hand went for her blade and her eyes shone with the blue light of Jetrol but then she stopped.

"You are not evil beast. I shall spare you." said the halfling

but the hyena yipped at her, limping as it did. The halfling noticed it's hind leg was hurt and slowly made a grab for the reins on the animal. The hyena snarled but after a few attempts she did manage to get a hold of them without losing a finger. She then very carefully, while uttering soothing words, the placed a hand on the hyena's head. It did not bite though it did growl. As she held her hand there, a blue light pulsed from it and washed over the hyena . The gash in it's leg quickly knitted itself together and showed no signs of injury at all. The two sat there for a while examining each other, the halfling trying to show that it meant no harm and the hyena trying to decide if it should eat the halfling or not. This staring match was interrupted when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Oi lassie! got yerself a right fine mut there ya do. Long as it don't eat you a'course BWAHAHAHA!" bellowed the dwarf .

He came walking up to her with Zaubare leaning on his shoulder. The barkeep walked slowly beside him, along with Armant. They all bore cuts and bruises but seemed no worse for wear with the exception of the mage, but the halfling knew their kind to be somewhat "squishy".

"Is he going to be alright?" asked the halfling.

" Yea th lad took a knock ta th heed but e'l be fine." assured the dwarf.

"Well where to next boss?" asked Armant looking up and down the street.

"I still think we should head towards the town center. We have a better chance of finding help there and then we can head back to the tavern with reinforcements." suggested the barkeep.

"Sounds good, an mayhap we kin bust few more skulls along the way eh ?" said the dwarf shaking his axe.

"C'mon Chortle." said the halfling pulling on the hyena's reins.

"We bringing the dog?" asked Armant pointing to the hyena. " 'cuz i am rather certain it wants to eat our faces."

"Not mine." replied the halfling cheerfully. " at least not right now. And besides it's a sign, he has a saddle and I have short legs. Jetrol wants me to save this poor mange infested wretch and use it in my quests of valor and righteousness!" exclaimed the halfling with an almost pious fervor.

"Fair enough, pleased to meet you Chortle. But what is your name halfling and for that matter who are all of you people?

After a few moments of introductions it was revealed that the halfling was named Yalla Ballad. She was a representative of Jetrol, god of goodness, and was questing to dispatch evil wherever it reared it's head. The dwarf was called Richtor Coalmane. Something of a savage, a dwarf who had lived amongst a tribe of orcs for a time to learn their ways of combat. He had infiltrated their camp with the intent of incorporating their combat into dwarven warfare in order to further strengthen his clan. He also enjoyed blacksmithing in his free time. The barkeeper was named Miranda. A human woman of average height but sturdy build. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had traveled to Sogwood some years ago as part of an adventuring party. They had been fairly successful and she decided to retire and pursue her true passion of brewing new and exotic beers. So she opened a tavern and a small brewery that catered to adventurers. The spell caster Zaubare was on a quest to learn more about magic to help a friend of his and in the process had met up with Armant, a self proclaimed tinkerer and treasure hunter. After finally getting to know each other the group set out moving slowly and staying hidden whenever possible. The cannon fire continued to ring out through the night air warning them of the presence of at least a few more giants lurking about. As they approached the town center they could hear the din of battle raging. They all looked to one another. Miranda slid two daggers out of her belt and held them up to Zaubare.

"You're out of magic right?" she asked

"Yes"

"Then take these. And don't lose them."

Zaubare nodded and thanked the woman as he took the blades. The rest of the group prepared themselves as best they could and then silently they began to barrel down the street. They moved past several straggler orcs or goblins and burst into the city center. Here one could get a good look at the sky if it wasn't storming out. The civil building, the place where all of the workings of the city were organized and executed, dominated the central space. This was in turn surrounded by a 50 yard lawn dotted with trees that would normally be used for a playground or a place to lounge. Today however it was a battleground. The city's defenders had formed a perimeter around the central building but a duo of cannon toting giants had decimated their ranks as well as any fortifications they had managed to put together.

The heroes did not falter and instead picked up their pace swarming a group of goblins that had been looting some corpses along the edge of the green. Miranda let fly one of her axes, splitting one of the goblin's skull in half. Next Yalla mounted on the ornery Chortle charged into the midst of their ranks, her sword slicing back and forth. She disembowel the first goblin she encountered with a long deep slash across it's abdomen and hacked deeply into the shoulder of the next, nearly severing it's arm and sending it to the ground in a gout of crimson. Richtor approached two goblins, blocking a blow from the first's club with the haft of his axe and grabbing the spear of the second goblin. In one fluid motion he spun right, pulling the spear and it's owner towards him while simultaneously hooking the first goblin's club with his axe and pulling him into the path of the spear, impaling it. He then hefted his axe and slashed deeply into the second goblin slitting it nearly in two. Zaubare and Armant moved in together. Zaubare parried several jabs of a goblins spear before catching a wicked cut above his knee. He fell back a step and threw one of the daggers catching the goblin that had stabbed him square between the eyes with the blunt end. The goblin's nose gushed red and it fell over backwards. Armant unsheathed his blade, a long thin rapier that he used to deflect the clumsy swings of the goblins and counter with deadly lunges plunging easily through the tattered scraps of leather the goblins wore for armor. As they were dispatching this group they were greeted by two of the town guard.

" You adventurers?" asked a thin red haired man in scale mail and garbed in the robe of the town watch.

" we are heroes here to liberate this city from the threat of EVIL! HAHA!" laughed Yalla shaking her blade above her head

"yes well that's good because we need you to liberate us of those two giants with cannons. Orcs and goblins are one thing but giants are a little beyond my ability especially if they are armed in such fashion."

" Well fear not servant of justice we have already felled one such beast this evening and two more will taste my steel by daybreak! Sally Ho!" screamed the halfling apparently caught in some manor of blood/justice lust.

The halfling spurred her mount away from the group and towards the giant nearest her. The rest of the group exchanged nervous glances and began to run after her.

"Can you cause this cart to explode like you did with the last? Asked Miranda.

" I may be able to but I will need to improvise. If there is a shop here on the square maybe."

"How is it that you and your mage friend have survived this long as adventurers while being able to preform only once in combat before becoming spent? I wonder if this is a trait that permeates other aspects of your life?" remarked Miranda with venom in her voice.

" I will slay the far giant fear not fair maid." retorted Armant sarcastically. " Ziggy your with me we have a giant to slay"

Armant and Zaubare broke off from the rest of the party and made their way through the war torn mud an muck that was the central square dodging orc, goblin and cannonballs until arriving at the other side of the field. Here they made a dash into the nearest building. The place was apparently a restaurant or at least it had been at one time. The two men began to frantically search about. First they grabbed the biggest pot they could find in the kitchen and then they began to grab any lamps they could find emptying their contents into the cauldron.

Across the green Yalla had engaged her foe. Using the speed of Chortle she was able to steer clear of the giants kicks while slashing at its shins. This however was doing little more than annoy the creature. Suddenly the giant let out a shriek of pain. Yalla looked up to see a familiar axe planted just above its right eye. The giant wheeled around to look for the culprit only to see a dwarf launch itself at the giant. Richtor leapt with all his might pulling his own axe high over his head and bringing it down with all his strength and weight upon the giants knee. The creature let out a thunderous roar of agony and dropped the the ground on its hands and knees. As it did so two more daggers sunk into its thick neck. Yalla seeing her opportunity wheeled Chortle around and began to charge at the giants head. Her eyes burned with that blue holy light but then shifted to her blade wreathing it in sapphire flames. As she approached the giant she stood up in her saddle and drug her blade across its neck loosing blood by the gallon! The giant make a strange choking/gasping sound and then fell to the ground lifeless.

"Suck it EVIL!" Shouted Yalla and spat on the giants corpse.

The plan was simple. Armant would draw the giant close to the building and then Zaubare , who would be waiting on the second floor window that overlooked the town center would douse the cart with the collected oil and then throw a burning piece of timber at it thereby setting off the remaining black powder. The only problem was they would both be very close to the explosion and Zaubare remembered not liking the last explosion. But it was a plan and if it worked it would eliminate the giant as well. So Zaubare sat at the window and watched as his associate went to court death.

Armant did not have a bow. He did not have a crossbow either. He had no way of getting this monster's attention outside of hitting it and as he looked down at his trusty yet chipped and rusted rapier he felt his heart sink a little. His "tool belt" had all been exhausted during his last adventure and now he had to rely on his skill and a mage without magic to kill a giant. Shouldn't be too hard he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and ran from the house making a beeline for the giant. The giant had been preparing to let loose another shot at the towns defenders when it noticed Armant from the corner of it's eye. It spun the cannon back to the building he had just left and fired. The corner of the building splintered, sending debris flying. The building itself teetering before tilting and then finally came crashing down to the slick cobblestones below. Zaubare cursed his luck and dove from the window as it cascaded down. He attempted to tumble as best he could in order to lessen the blow of impact but only managed to knock the wind from himself. He did manage to escape the wreckage but he could tell from the roaring blaze when he turned around that the oil had caught fire on something and their plan was for naught. He forced himself to his feet, wincing at the pain in his neck and knees, shoulders and back. As he surveyed the wreckage another plan took root in his mind.

Armant dove rolled and popped up on his feet and was upon the giant before the smoke had cleared. He knew he couldn't chop the giant down or hack it apart but that wasn't the kind of fighting he was trained in. He was a finesse warrior. One precise strike could be all it took to end a fight and this would be no different. He drove his blade deep into it's Achilles twisting as he withdrew the blade. Not a lethal blow, but it would serve to slow it down and buy time while he thought of something else. He glanced over at the burning wreckage that had been their trap and saw Zaubare stumbling about. Good, he got out. Now back to this monster. Armant continued to dodge in and out of it's legs poking and prodding, enraging the giant. Finally it dropped the cannon fell to it's knees and scooped up the human in one startlingly quick motion. It began to laugh as it slowly squeezed the life from him. It was then that Armant noticed Zaubare standing behind the cart. He had the remains of a table in one hand. Oil soaked and already lit, the wood burned brightly against the rain. He carefully positioned himself behind the impromptu shield and let the burning piece of wood fly into the back of the cart. A moment later the cart erupted in a raging inferno. As the dust settled Zaubare slid the remains of the table off of him. He lay there letting the rain fall upon him. And then he turned with a curse and a grunt to lay on his side. He looked over to see the remains of the giant spattered about the ruined cobblestones. Armant had already wriggled free of the dead giant's grip and was shuffling towards him smiling.

"Well done!" laughed Armant who was covered in blood and soot and mud. " it looks like the rest are fleeing. Shall we give chase?" he said with a smile.

"Tomorrow." replied Zaubare. He then rolled flat on his back and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

the road we walk is glitter and gold

Some may be a friend and some be a foe

If I'm coming from the cold, could you be my road  
May you be the road, may you be the road

**BEDOUIN SOUNDCLASH - MAY YOU BE THE ROAD **

The group of heroes found their way to the civil building as the battle was winding down. The city was in complete disarray. So much had been destroyed during the night. As dawn broke the storm seemed to subside and allow a full view of what had transpired. The shelling had done much damage to the mostly wooden houses. Smoke from fires could be seen trailing off from various sections of the city. This did not look like a victory. Yallas new "pet" was still quite savage in relation to anyone but the halfling and even then relations were strained at best so she decided to sit with Chortle near the edge of what was left of the grassy fields surrounding the building. The remaining four ventured into the building looking for healing and answers. Upon entrance into the great hall they were met by the dead and dying. Dozens of soldiers with a variety of wounds lie strewn about the floor, covered in blood soaked bandages. Whatever healers were here rushed from one to the next attempting to ease the pain as much as possible. Whatever magics the possessed had long been exhausted. The heroes solemnly moved on to the next chamber a large room with a semicircle of desks in which the heads of the town would gather to discuss the plans for Sogwood. Today however it was being used as an improvised surgery. The group finally asked a passing cleric where they could find someone in charge of the cities defenses. They were instructed to head upstairs and seek out a man named Gallagher, he was the one they wanted. And so they made their way up the grand stair from the great hall up to a short balcony that led to a hall with a number of adjoining rooms. After some trial and error they eventually found their way to a room where several people had gathered and were hotly debating something. Without waiting or introducing himself Richtor burst in upon the meeting and began shouting

"OI! We kilt ye some giants an were wondrin if anythin else needed ta die." The dwarf let his axe fall heavily to the floor as if to enunciate his statement.

The group of people looked up at the dwarf in amazement.

" You and your friends killed some giants?" asked an older woman dressed in fine sleeping robes under a soldiers coat jacket. " well that is certainly an achievement good dwarf. Tell me was it your party of mercenaries who thought it a good idea to detonate the carts they were pulling thereby sending cannonballs ripping through my city?"

Richtor's mouth fell agape and he seemed to chew the air as he struggled to find words that would deflate the tension in the room. Miranda knew her to be Lady Dayle the mayor of Sogwood. the middle aged man in a military uniform next to her with a large white mustache was Kenzig the head of the town guard. Armant had slowly sunk away from the doorway thinking it best to let the dwarf continue talking seeing as he did have quite the flair for grand entrances and a certain way with words. Zaubare grabbed hold of his shoulder and held him in place scolding him with his eyes then turning into the room he called to the Mayor

"if there is anything we can do to help we would be glad to do so"

"Well its funny that you should volunteer" stated the man in uniform. " we were preparing to send an expeditionary force to determine the full strength of the savages. But if you are willing to do some scouting we would be glad to keep our soldiers here rebuilding the defenses."

"Well thas it in'it!" Piped Richtor. "We kin dog down these beasties fer ya" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fantastic, I will leave you in the capable hands of Lt. Sherwell. Said the man in uniform gesturing toward a young woman with short cropped blond hair in military attire and carrying a wicked looking bastard sword. She will brief you on the details and provide any information we have. You will report to her and follow her command. Is this understood?"

The group of adventurers nodded and then followed as the Lt. Shuffled past them and down the halls into an unused room crammed with a small desk and several chairs around it. She did not wait for everyone to enter before she began to spread a map out on the table. She looked up her blue eyes flashing in the early morning sun.

"As you know we came under attack last night by a very large well armed and fairly well organized coalition of goblin orc and giant forces. While it is not unheard of to see these creatures working in unison it is alarming to see the discipline they showcased." as you noticed they apparently had access to blackpowder weaponry and used with devastating effect. Your job is to follow the retreating forces back to their lair and discern what kind of threat they posses to us moving forward. Also if possible try and ascertain what their goals are. Aside from rampant destruction there seemed to be no point to the assault. There has been relatively little looting so we do not know why they attacked. The only other thing of note was that they showed a marked respect for their dead leaving hardly any bodies behind and even taking our dead as well. If possible the retrieval of these dead townspeople would be appreciated but only if it does not interfere with the mission."

The group stood about the table listening rather intently. Then Richtor spoke up

"So yer sayin tha ya dunna wan us ta off the lil buggers? Jus follow 'em up inta the hills there?"

"Would you rather a hammer and bandages here in the city master dwarf?" asked the young Lt.

"Nah nah lassie. I kin be very sneaky. In fact dwarves are quite good at surprisin their foes, they wont see us commin!"

"Is that due to their close proximity to the ground?" laughed Miranda.

Richtor glared up at her for a moment but before he could comment interjected.

"If the savages are heading to the mountains like we believe it will be a three day journey. You may take a pack worth of supplies from our armory and storehouse to help you on your way. Anything further you will need to supply on your own. The city thanks you for your service." with that she saluted them and marched back down the hall into the room with Mayor Daley and Kenzig.

"Well tha went well I think. We got ourselfs free run o their storehouse." piped the dwarf.

The others looked at him then filed out looking for the armory.

The sun was high in the sky by the time everyone had gathered their things and met up at the town entrance. Richtor had filled his bag to bulging with a growler of ale and an assortment of dried meats and cheese. He had taken one look at the armory and concluded that there wasn't anything there worth taking. When Armant had inquired about this Richtor replied that "If it aint Dwarven its crap!" and walked off. He stood now leaning against the charred remains of a cart munching on a sausage, his heavy axe resting at his feet. Across the street from him stood Yalla, struggling with her new mount Chortle. The beast was still quite vicious and the numerous nips and scrapes on the halflings hands and arms were warning enough for her companions to keep clear of the hyena. She had managed to acquire some rations for her and her companion as well as some rope. From the armourey she was fitted with a fine chain shirt. It was sized for a gnome so it was a little big on her but it did the job. Walking up towards them were the familiar faces of Armant and Zaubare. Armant carried himself with a whimsical air and a grin, Zaubare's countenance was quite grim and he was saying something when armant stopped him to run up to the others.

"So how was your hunting in the armoury?" he asked as he slid a backpack onto the ground and began opening it.

" Bah just a lot o rot and rust. If it aint Dwarven its crap!" declared the dwarf and then spat on the ground.

Armant cast a glance to the halfling. " And you?"

The halfling stood and tugged on the hem of her chainmail smiling broadly before her pet nipped her ankle and sent her tumbling into the dirt.

"Very nice!" called Armant. " I do agree with our dwarf though, there was very little in the way of decent gear. I did however manage to come across THIS!" Armant shouted the last bit as his hand shot out of his bag clutching a very old, very dented grappling hook. "This lil baby should be pretty handy" he said grinning slyly. "I also grabbed a bag of caltrops!"

Zaubare looked at his overeager companion and made a face then held up a nice looking crossbow before slinging it back over his shoulder and sitting down next to Richtor. It was about this time that Miranda appeared decked in a fine studded leather Armour and well worn leather leggings. She completed the outfit with sturdy boots with steel tips. Strapped across her chest was her bandoleer of daggers and her twin axes rested in holsters at her hips. A short bow could be seen on her back along with a quiver of arrows and a small pack.

" are we ready to move?" She asked pulling a map from her pocket. The rest of the party looked up at her and slowly rose to their feet gathering their goods and began their journey.

The day was hot. No breeze blew and the road was still a mess from the heavy rain the night before. As the sun crept higher Yalla suggested that they play a game to pass the time.

"someone begins by asking someone else a question. Then the person who was asked asks someone else a question. This way we can get to know one another better."

there was a bit of grumbling but eventually they agreed to the game. Yalla began

"Richtor, do you have any pets?"

"Nay lassie, although I did have a wee mole for a time as a lad. Diglitt we called im, on acounta the fact he had dug hiself into our home. Now I want to ask Ziggy, when did you start adventuring?"

"about three years ago. Typical situation. Grew up in a small town wanted to see the world. I had a knack for magic and figured I could use it to help people so I teamed up with the first caster who would teach me more. Wound up doing a few adventuring jobs and that's how I ran into Armant." the mage shrugged then continued. " Miranda, what happened to your group? You mentioned you had done some adventuring before."

"Yea, there were five of us who came to Sogwood. We did well initially. Took care of a kobald infestation, a rampaging trio of owlbears. Some other small jobs here and there. But our last job was actually at sea. We had made a name for ourselves here and a merchant had hired us to guard his shipment of iron ore from Sogwood down to the port city of Hrumn and across the Kortel Sea to his buyers in Shellcove. Everything was fine till we hit the sea. We were raided by pirates a day out. A pirate by the name of Gram the Garrulous attempted to board us and take the ship but we fought back. Eventually they turned tail but not before killing off about a dozen crew members including three from our party. We got the cargo to Shellcove got paid and split up the money due our friends. I took my loot and bought that tavern. Started to do my own brewing. Things were looking good till yesterday."

there was a silence that hung in the air after she had stopped talking. Finally she asked

"so whats with your "toolbelt" Armant? I have never seen something quite like that before."

"Well its a custum job." He said with a smile. " It can hold all sorts of useful items. Flasks of witchfire, potions, scrolls, you know just odds and ends that one may find useful on the path of adventure. Now my turn, Yalla, have you gotten fleas yet from your new friend?"

"Very funny. I will have you know I had fleas long before I got Chortle. I think they leapt off of the dwarf while we were at the tavern!" she said with a smile causing the group to erupt in a fit of laughter.

Sorry about the late update, real world slowing me down. I will try to keep on top of things going forward and hope to post once a week.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
I am your enemy for hire  
I cut the line, I brave the danger  
I've come to seek my savior

**Hello Stranger – the devils highway **

This is what adventuring is all about, the journey. And most of the time it is wretched. This was the third day of travel for the group as they continued to track the band of savages that had raided the city of Sogwood. The day was hot and humid, everyone save the dwarf had opted to take off their Armour in a lame attempt at relieving themselves of the stifling heat. They were covered in sweat and caked with dried mud and had been eaten alive by mosquitoes.

"GRAHH! I cana take this much longer! I jus wanna kill somthin an be on our way! Dwarves aint made fer scouting. Were made fer minin, an drinkin, an fightin!" Shouted Richtor.

"Don't forget stinkin". Added Armant with a smile. "You really should wash those animal hides my friend. The goblins will smell us coming for miles."

Richtor grumbled to himself a bit but they continued on in silence for the remainder of the day. As the sun began to dip low late in the afternoon they decided to make camp. They had come across a small clump of woods which provided cover as well as kindling for a cook fire. Armant and Zaubare argued over some scrolls for a bit and Richtor finally took off his skins to wash himself. Miranda managed to create a delightful stew using some of the dried sausages they had received along with some wild mushrooms and greens she had found while foraging around the campsite. The only reason to question it was the fact that they had to cook it all in the halflings helm since no one had thought to bring a cooking pot. But all in all everything turned out all right and yalla wound up taking the first watch while everyone else drifted off to sleep.

She sat towards the outside of the ring of the camp and attempted to coerce her pet hyena Chortle to retrieve a stick after she threw it. Unfortunately chortle did not care to chase something that did not promise to be a meal and sat quietly looking at the halfling. After half an hour of "training" Yalla gave up and pulled out her whetstone and began sharpening her sword. Not long after Chortle began to whimper and pace anxiously around the halfling. Yalla peered into the darkness but was unable to make out anything. She stood up steel in hand and listened but nothing. After a while Chortle calmed down again and soon her watch was finished. She woke Richtor and told him to keep a keen eye and feel to sleep herself.

Morning broke and the camp was alive with activity. Everyone hustled to eat whatever rations they had and pack up. Yalla rose washed her face relived herself near a particularly prickly shrub (another uncomfortable part of adventuring that bards often forget to mention) and fed Chortle. They set out again and halfway through their day they came upon the remains of a massive campsite. The area had been cleared of all the small brush and the ground torn up by wagon wheels and pack animals. Fire pits dotted the land some still giving wisps of smoke denoting that they have gained on their prey. Most curiously however was the pale elf and large white wolf that crouched amidst the site. Chortle began to whimper again and tried to turn away. Yalla had to dismount and hold his reins to keep him still. Richtor unslung his axe and Miranda pulled two daggers from her belt. The elf slowly stood and stared out at them.

"I got this" said Armant as he began to stride through the camp towards the elf.

"Well I got you lad if tha beastie decides tmake yer face its mid day meal" assured Richtor

Armant walked to about 20 yards from the elf held up his hands and spoke.

"Well met traveler. These are dangerous lands and we are hunting dangerous people have you perchance seen a band of savages? Orcs and goblins mostly. It is likely they camped here."

"I know of whom you speak. They have come to my people leaving nothing in their wake. I have been following them for about a week now. I wish to ally myself with your party. They are many and one can only accomplish so much. However together we may be able to disrupt their lines and send them into disarray before they can raid again."

"Where did they attack your people? And you said you have been following them for a week? Were you there at Sogwood?"

"In the wood northwest of here. We had established an outpost for trade. Just over a week ago the war party that you encountered laid waste to everyone in the village. I came upon the wreckage when I came to trade some of my trappings. It was quite strange though. There were no bodies. Friend or foe."

"We encountered a similar situation in Sogwood. We were able to beat back the advance but they took many of the dead with them in their withdraw." Armant stroked the short scruffy beard at his chin thinking for a moment. "our mission is to asses their strength and report back not to engage them. Will that be a problem for you?"

"I have come for vengeance and to reclaim the remains of my people"

" Well we can try to bring as many with us as possible but I guarantee nothing. If you want to ride with us you follow our rules."

the elf looked down at the wolf then back to Armant and extended a hand in a gesture of friendship. The two walked over to the rest of the group and introductions were had. His name was Artek and his wolf was Binx. He was something of a mage but he dealt with woodland magic only. nothing unnatural he said. He had been apprenticed to a druid for a time but was now looking to branch out and find a grove of his own. The forests around the elven settlements and marshes outside of Sogwood seemed nice at first but there was not enough here to keep the young druid happy. He found that he spent a large amount of time in the elven outpost speaking with travelers. He had decided to leave the small wood and head for larger tracts of land but then this happened. Richtor was wary of the young elf and was even less excited about the inclusion of another pet but he did like the idea of more numbers on their side. Once they were on the road Artek explained what he knew of the war band. He had tracked them to Sogwood and had watched the fighting. In addition he had examined the wreckage of the elven outpost and put together an idea of what they were up against

"It seems that yes orcs, goblins, and giants have united to wage war but I am not sure I would even call it that so much as slaughter. They move with rare organization and have been equipped with black powder weapons. When they attack it is in a very fast and direct way. They could have lain siege to the city and lost fewer men but that would have also taken longer. And the fast rate of retreat is also interesting. They have no need to run as neither the humans of Sogwood nor the elves can do much to threaten them right now. Whatever their goal it must be something that they need to accomplish quickly. Also as I have mentioned they have been collecting the dead. For what purpose I do not know, but it does not sit well with me."

As the group listened a growing sense of dread began to fill their hearts. They had been maintaining a quick pace and now they could see the Forefang mountains on the horizon. It would not be long before they would overtake their prey. They stopped early in the afternoon to discuss a strategy.

" So how exactly are we going to be scouting these monsters? I don't think walking up and asking them what they are planning is an option." remarked Miranda.

" We wait for cover of night and then move in stealth-fully, listen to what is being said and try to gather info that way." offered Armant

"No that seems too difficult, sneaking into a camp that large and getting close to someone talking strategy without being seen is neigh impossible." countered Zaubare.

"Well kinna one o ya magic boys do sumthin? Asked Richtor. "Mebbe a spell to make one o us look like an orc?"

"No that much is beyond me. If we were to capture one of them though, perhaps we could interigate them. I have a spell that will allow me to understand their language."

"That is very risky, should we be spotted taking one of them hostage or worse yet should it escape back to its camp we would be doomed. Not to mention the possible ramifications to Sogwood." said Miranda.

"well maybe we just follow them back into their lair in the mountains. Perhaps an opportunity will provide itself there." offered Armant.

That seemed the only real option they had at the moment. So they agreed to push on through the night until they caught site of the orc hoard. No more campfires and they would sleep under cover in the bushes. Towards the end of the second night of traveling like this they finally came to the base of the Forefangs. There was a clean path cut into the mountains that switched back and forth rising higher and higher before disappearing into the mountainside a third of the way up.

The Forefangs were a towering mountain range that separated the bogs and lush greens of Sogwood to the south from the harsher Dry Steppes to the north. For some reason all of the rain stayed south and most of the rivers that formed In the mountains also ran south. The Steppes were a harsh land used only by nomads and merchant caravans.

The party opted to stay back and wait until darkness fell to continue up the path. As they waited everyone prepared themselves for the climb and for battle. Armour was buckled on, blades sharpened, prayers were said for those who went in for that sort of thing and then finally it was time. They marched up the steep path silently and in single file. Yalla at the head on Chortle followed by Miranda, Armant, Zaubare, Richtor and then Artek and his wolf Binx. They moves swiftly and in less than an hour had reached the top of the path. From here it dove down a small valley in the mountains to a massive double door carved into the rock. Down there in the valley was where the orcs had gathered. But one could see that they moved freely in and out of the cave entrance. It was then that Richtor noticed the one door had been shattered and that the one remaining was carved with traditional Dwarven motifs. His blood began to boil and his face flushed red.

"Where are the dwarves?!" He cried. " There were supposed ta be a clan up here! Remember? They said the caravans would trade with them! So what are these monsters doin here!"

"Easy dwarf ,easy. No one knows if this is the same Dwarven hold or not." said Miranda attempting to calm the dwarf.

"It would explain th lack of contact! Th missin caravan!"

"Everyone quiet! we came here to do a job now lets do it and be out before something bad happens." Urged Armant. He gave a long look at Richtor and then peered back down at the valley It was bustling with movement there were a great many carts all being loaded with crates from the cavern entrance by what appeared to be dwarves! "I don't mean to alarm you friend but take a look there are your dwarves. Might be they were captured"

"That dunna make sense. They woulda fought ta the death! They wouldn't settle for bein slaves!"

"Not slaves dwarf, soulless husks." remarked Artek. "look there you can see in the way they move and the decay in their faces. They are the undead. These orcs are using dark magics. Unnatural magics." His eyes narrowed as he finished, glaring down into the valley

They all stood peering out until one by one they noticed what the elf had seen. The dwarves were still garbed in their bloodstained attire and once they noticed one whose jaw was missing. This did not bode well for the dead villagers who had been taken. Whatever the reason the savage alliance had brought them here as slave labor. Clearly they were clearing out the mines for all they were worth but for what purpose? As they watched cart after cart was loaded with crates coming from the mine. Looking into the valley they realized they had little chance of disrupting anything here. The orc host stood at least a thousand and there were nearly a hundred giants lumbering about. Goblins were too plentiful to count and these were only the ones that were visible outside of the mine. This was grim indeed. Then there was a great deal of movement down near the wagons. A convoy of about 10 began to amble their way up out of the ravine heading straight for the party.

"Everyone hide!" shouted Miranda as she scrambled off the path and climbed up the slope of the mountain trying to press herself into the rock.

Luckily for those who did not have a talent for stealth (Zaubare) night still hung heavily about them and with little effort they managed to conceal themselves. Ten wagons laden with crates labored past them along with a quartet of giants which acted as guards. As soon as they were safely out of sight the heroes leapt to the road.

"Whats the plan boss?" asked Armant looking to Miranda for ideas.

"I don't know. We cant stay here. There is little we can accomplish. And we must return to warn the city. But I also want to see where these caravans are heading."

"What if we split up?" offered Artek "some of us could follow the wagons and the others could go back to warn of the orc buildup."

"No way, never split the party that's rule number one" objected Zaubare.

They stood at an impasse for a moment. Finally Armant spoke.

"what if we could get our hands on a horse. I could ride back to Sogwood grab some supplies and then catch up to you all in no time. And you" said Armant gesturing towards the elf "cant you conjure up a horse?"

"Yes but it would only be temporary it would not be enough to get you back. I suppose I could try to charm a wild beast and convince it to act as a mount but it would be difficult and you would need to ride bareback."

"Wouldn't be my first time" He remarked with a wink and a smile.

"I could head back. I have Chortle and he could get me there and back no problem." Offered Yalla.

"Ach yer all bein daft! We just watched a slew a horses draggen carts outta here! All we gotta do is nab one and of ye go lad." shouted Richtor.

They looked at each other and then at the dwarf.

"Good plan."

Armant knew that time was a factor it was early morning and soon the tun would be coming up. It was also nice to think that most of the orc army would be asleep now. He had left all of his gear save his sword back with the others. No need to carry anything extra when your sneaking around. Getting down would be easy. They had spotted the horses penned up in a corner of the valley He could just climb down and drop into the pen rope the first horse that tickled his fancy and then, well that was as far as he had gotten. Getting out would be tricky. He couldn't go back the way he had come but he would figure something out. He scampered and slipped down the rock before finally dropping to the horse pen. He landed with a loud plop into something he hoped was mud. He found a sturdy looking horse and slipped the improvised bridle Artek had tied together for him over its head. Next he quietly crept to the gate of the pen and let it swing wide open. Finally he moved to the back of the pack of horses and gave a few of them a good slap to send them running. Armant lept onto his mount and pressed himself down onto it riding in the midst of the stamped the horses barreled into the valley and through the camp some made their way towards the trail leading out of the valley and that was where Armant dug his heels in and sent the horse into a sprint. It wasn't the fastest thing around but it did the trick he could hear shouts as orcs scrambled to gather up the loose horses but no one seemed to notice the dark figure atop one of them. As he cleared the top of the hill he grabbed his things from Zaubare.

"Dont forget to come back" warned the wizard.

"Yea yea and you don't forget to not die" He kicked the horse once more and took off for Sogwood.

"Do you really think it wise to be sending the "treasure hunter" off on his own?" wondered Miranda aloud.

"Probably not" replied Zaubare "But he has surprised me before".

With that the remainder of the party quickly turned their attention to the trail of the wagons and began their pursuit of answers.


End file.
